Ed, Edd n Eddy the next Gen 6: Sir Edalot
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: The Eds decide to babysit Sarah, but her actions turn this day into a nightmare. Ike and Marth make guest appearences.
1. Cool Car

Chapter 1

**Cool Car **

Eddy was washing a car that looked looked like it was straight from the 70s when Johnny 2x4 came by.

"Hey Johnny boy!"

"Hey Eddy. Nice car."

Then Rolf came by.

"Fancy car I see. I dream of having one"

"Keep dreaming Rolf."

Kevin and Nazz soon came by when Eddy got in.

"Hey Nazz!" he said as he unrolled the window.

"WOW EDDY!"

"Wait a minute!" Kevin said as Eddy rolled the window up. "Who's car is this twerp!"

At that Eddy turned on the radio really loud and that made Nazz and Kevin run for the hills.

Edd soon came by.

"What are you doing Eddy?"

"Just buffin the wheels."

"Who's car is-oh no!"

"What?"

"THIS IS LUCARIO'S CAR!"

At that Lucario and Zelda soon came in and they kicked them both in the nuts before they drove off.

"Well wheres Ed?" Eddy asked.

"I looked in his house but he isn't around."

"So lets hunt him down!"

Edd and Eddy soon raced to Eds house.


	2. Search for Ed

**Search for Ed**

The 2 Eds made it to Ed's room. It was a most unusual place. Pop culture references and props were everywhere, and the place was a mess. Edd sugested that they should check upstairs, but Eddy was centered on the fact that Ed must be hiding. First he checked under the couch. Nothing. Then Edd pointed with his nose plugged at a shape under the bed sheet making a snoring noise.

"DOGPILE!" they both yelled as they jumped on the bed, but oddly, they were thrown back as if they landed on something heavy. They checked under the bed, and saw a loose part of the bed. Then Eddy heard a cladering as a chunk of wood fell on him.

"Let's check upstairs." he suggested.

When they got up there, there was the strangest sight. Ed was in a girls outfit, his mouth slightly open.

"Quick, run away." he warned them. What he got in responce was mindless laghter. No matter how much Ed protested, they would'nt stop. When AHHHH! Sarah, Ed's little sister, barged in in a fancy outfit, looking steamed.

"Hey!" she shouted."No one can come to my tea party without dressing up!" she grabbed Eddy's shirt at the neck. Eddy did the usual protest.

Uhhh, Eddy? I think Sarah's about to explode. She swelled up like a toad, changing colors in a cartoonish state before falling down on the table, leaking. Ed was pretty serious about this, and if you know him that's something.

Eddy gave up. "Alright fine I'll wear the skinkin-"

"Here you go!" Sarah said with a smile. Soon everyone was at the table, when Sarah spoke out.

"I am the queen and you are my servants." she said without flinching. Eddy was anything but pleased with his outfit. Sarah noticed, and reminded everyone that she WAS THE QUEEN!

"Next thing you know she's gonna want a throne." Eddy said with dry sarcasm.

A moment later, Eddy turned out right. A stack of chairs with Sarah at the top was before them. Suddently the door bell rang...


	3. The games begin

**The games begin...**

"Get the door!" Sarah shouted. Eddy did as he was told. There stood Jimmy, clad in a prince's outfit. Eddy slammed the door before him. Before Sarah could react, two men came into the house. One was with blue hair and a prince's outfit with a long sword. The other had small spiky hair, a slightly torn prince's outfit, and a long golden sword.

"I am Prince Marth, and this is my friend Ike." the blue haired man said.

"Hey there. Wazzup?" Ike said. Marth took it from there.

"We have come here to give you the one you desire most: Prince Jimmy." and the prince came in.

"Looks like we gotta go." Ike said as he and Marth went away. Eddy was quite suprised at the entrance.

"Prince Jimmy has arrived! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Sarah said exitetly.

"Games?" Edd said.

Later, Ed and Eddy were in the position of a horse, and a race was about to begin. Sarah was on Eddy and Jimmy was on Ed. Soon Edd blew the horn. The horses were off.

At first, Ed was at a late start, but made an amazing recovery, and was in the lead. The winner was Prince Jimmy!

While Sarah was scolding Eddy for losing, Eddy yelled at her. Bad move.

"To the dungeon with him!" Sarah shouted.

Eddy was anything but shocked. " The dungeon, oh no! So scared! Ha ha ha ha!" Eddy's laughing fit came to a sudden end when a cage fell upon him from a rope.

"Ed, get me out!" Eddy shouted.

Ed was then asked by Sarah for the royal fool. He lifted the cage Eddy was in and crowned the little guy the fool with the jesters hat...


	4. My friend the fool

**My friend the fool**

"Eddy's a great fool, huh Eddy?" Ed said.

Eddy was'nt so pleased."I said no!" he shouted.

Soon Sarah warned Ed she would tell mom that Ed was a bad babysitter. But when Eddy misheard Ed's begging...

"Did you say payed? You're getting paid? I'm here for you pal." Eddy said.

Edd blew the horn. Eddy dashed in." I just flew in from Peach Creek and boy!" Eddy said smiling and making a flapping gesture. Sarah was'nt very impressed by Eddy's actions, when he pulled out a puppet that looked just like him.

Eddy spoke to the puppet."Say Eddo, what's a ghost's favorite lunchmeat?" Eddy asked it.

"YOUR SOUL!" the puppet said in a demonic voice. Apparently Eddy had gotten a possesed vodoo puppet.

"AHHHH!" everyone screamed. Eddy threw away the doll.

"Well?" Sarah said impatiently.

Eddy got out a magicians hat, and pulled out...Edd! Sarah threw a tomato at him.

"Here Eddy, juggle this stuff, I'll get more!" Ed said, and Eddy began juggling. He was quite well at it.

However, as more and more stuff was being thrown at him, Eddy was beggining to get overwhelmed(even Edd was thrown at him). It all ended when Eddy got hit by a cactus. Everything went falling down. Ed was trying to get everything while Sarah was laughing a lot. Then things began to go to bad measures...


	5. Chaos at its highest

**Chaos at its highest**

Apparently, Sarah had begun throwing stuff at the Eds, despite the objections of Ed. She began throwing the furniture, the chairs that made up her throne, and other things. When they decided to wreck the whole house! The Eds were trying to recover from the throwing while they escaped.

"Grab her!"Eddy shouted. He failed getting them while the 2 where standing on the table. Then the duo threw a lamp and table into the air in the hallway, but they landed safely in the correct possition on Ed's head.

The two went passed Edd at sonic speed, dazzing him.

"Hey Ed." Sarah taunted Ed as she dropped a vase that smashed on the ground. Soon the Eds found them in a room.

"Sarah!" Ed shouted.

"This is not good." Edd said.

"MY MONEY!"Eddy shouted.

Apparently the two were jumping on a couch. Once again the Eds were trying to get stuff being thrown at them. Suddently, Sarah rolled a bowling ball towards Ed. Jimmy came in with a runaway vaccum cleaner, when he was grabbed by Sarah, who dissapeared.

"SARAH NO BOWLING IN THE HOUSE! OOFF!" Ed ended up rolling on the ball. Then the vaccum ran into him. Ed accidentally flipped the switch, and sucked up the Eds and everything around it. But when it could not suck up the frame...

KABOOM!

Wow. Just wow. In all of my life I have never seen a bigger mess.

"Wow, what a dump." Eddy remarked.

"We gotta stop them!" Ed shouted.

"Think Eddy think. BINGO!"

...


	6. Endings and justice

**Endings and justice**

Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy were throwing a pillow at one another, When Edd blew the horn(again!).

"All hail, the great King Eddy!" Edd shouted. On a rebuilt thown, sat Eddy as Ed placed a crown on him, Lucario at his side.

"Thanks squire." he said with a grin. Sarah was horrified.

"KING! THERE IS NO KING! I'M QUEEN!" she snapped as she shoved Edd away.

"Yeah right!" Lucario said as Eddy pulled a rope. Now it was Sarah's turn to be trapped.

"My queen! Ahhh!" Jimmy screamed as he darted for a cabinet.

"I am the queen!" Sarah yelled, defeated.

"You're a squirt!" Eddy said back.

But Ed was extremely worried."Oh no. Oh no." Ed said as he slapped his face. "My mom's gonna kill me. We gotta do something."

"Well braniac, any bright ideas?" Lucario asked Edd.

"I have a suggestion." Edd said.

Later, the 4 were working on a painting they were sure would make Ed's mom forget about everything.

"How's it goin'?" Eddy asked as he looked at the art."Oooh nice work. It's perfect!"

"I knew you'd like it!" Lucario said as Ed brought in the picture. It showed Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sarah, and Jimmy together.

"There, all clean and fixed. Your mom will never know." Eddy said, content with a rare happy ending for the both of them...


End file.
